


First Names

by synnamon_glaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka mention, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, kuroken mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnamon_glaze/pseuds/synnamon_glaze
Summary: Yamaguchi gets a little jealous when other people call his best friend "Tsukki"





	First Names

“Hey, mind if we crash your party of one?” Kuroo asked as he and Bokuto sat down across from Tsukishima in the lunchroom. Apparently, that was a rhetorical question since they didn't wait for him to answer.

“Where's that other tall guy you're usually with, huh? What was his name again?” Bokuto started up a conversation while already stuffing his face with food.

“ _Yamaguchi_ stayed behind to practice his serve.” he answered, looking a bit more irritated with them than usual. Maybe because this birdbrain forgot his best friend's name.

“That so?” Kuroo yawned and proceeded to ask ever so casually, “You have a crush on him, right?” Tsukishima nearly choked on his food and coughed heavily while clutching at his chest.

“Really?? Why didn't you tell me, Kuroo!” Bokuto reacted with similar surprise.

“Isn't it obvious.” He pointed at the blonde, who was scrambling to readjust his glasses and regain his composure. Kuroo snickered at him, “You're actions speak louder than your limited facial expressions. But in all honesty, I'm jealous.”

“What is there to be jealous of?” Besides frowning and avoiding eye contact, Tsukishima recovered his usual deadpan expression.

“He's so infatuated with you. Kenma’s pretty standoffish most of the time. He's even friendlier with your team's shrimp than with me.” Kuroo sighed melodramatically and Bokuto pouted dejectedly while muttering about Akaashi being the same way.

Tsukishima scowled, “It's none of your business.” then got up from the table to leave. No mean comments or clever comebacks this time.

“You're not denying it! So does that mean it's true?” Kuroo teased, but Tsukishima ignored them and brushed by Yamaguchi on his way out of the cafeteria.

“Tsu-” the dark-haired boy started,  but was quickly cut off by a loud voice from across the room.

“Heeey, don't leave us, Tsukkiii.” Bokuto whined loudly. Yamaguchi cringed.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi may have had a tendency to ignore the things that bother him if he deemed them insignificant. If he thought ‘there's no good reason for me to worry about this’, he wouldn’t. Usually, this worked because it allowed him to focus on more important things.

Tsukishima knew this, of course. He knew his best friend better than anyone. He also knew that he would occasionally get hung up on things he just couldn't ignore, but still try to push them away.

Something of the sort had clearly been bothering him for the last couple of days. The others may not have picked up on it yet, but Tsukishima knew right away, he just didn’t know why. He was already growing tired of the strained silence during the walk home from practice, so he chose to speak up.

“You've been all quiet ever since we got back from the training camp. If there's something on your mind, just say it.”

“...” Yamaguchi fidgeted with his hands in his pockets, hesitating a while to explain what he’d been preoccupied with, “Well… I’m glad you’re making friends with others you know, but when they call you ‘Tsukki’ so casually… it kind of bothers me.” The blonde suddenly stopped walking.

“You were upset over something that stupid?” The words caused his friend to tense up. He didn’t like seeing someone he’d known for so long react to his voice in that way, even if he only had to see it from behind. He didn't want to know what kind of face his friend was making.

“It’s not stupid…” he turned around and frowned timidly at him. Tsukishima looked him in the eyes right back, not surprised when the other turned away abruptly.

“I don't particularly like it either, but I already told them to stop and they won't.” Yamaguchi acknowledged his explanation with a small nod, but it didn't seem to be enough to satisfy him. They continued walking then, but for no more than 5 minutes before Tsukishima couldn't stand the tense silence any longer.

“If it's bothering you that much, it won’t kill me if you call me by my first name.” His voice got quieter as his sentence progressed.

“Wha…” Yamaguchi spun around on his heel, his eyes lit up and gleamed like stars. “You mean it? I can call you Kei?!”

“We've been friends long enough, haven't we? Don’t make such a big deal out of it.” Tsukishima was already starting to regret making this offer. The guy had said his first name only once now and it already felt bizarre.

“Sorry, Kei-chan!” Yamaguchi giggled as he bounced along very contently. The _-chan_ addition would not be received with tolerance.

“You pushed it. I’m revoking your privilege.” Tsukishima gritted his teeth. It was better for Yamaguchi to be happy, but preferably not at the expense of his own pride.

“Aww, that’s unfair, Kei!” He was teasing him, in the same way he’d occasionally speak louder when was told to be quiet.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” This was starting to get embarrassing.

“Make me!” The moment the words left his mouth, he clamped his hand over it as if to try to stop them somehow. They stopped walking again.

For the childhood friend of such a passive boy, this was almost as shocking to Tsukishima as being shouted at by him during training camp. This was in a very different context, but was inciting a similar feeling. Yamaguchi actually sounded _cool_ talking back, even if he was just joking around this time. Even if it had just slipped out by accident.

“I don’t… I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Sorr- mmph” Yamaguchi’s voice was muffled then quickly broke off when Tsukishima brought his hand up to the back of his head and pulled him in to press their lips together.

Yamaguchi froze up entirely. Tsukishima didn’t even feel him breathing, not that it mattered much with the rest of his focus trained on how it felt to kiss him; his surprisingly soft lips, his warmth, his hair brushing against Tsukishima's face. He didn’t have the headspace left for anything else.

The kiss lasted only two or three seconds. Yamaguchi was the one the pull away first. Tsukishima wanted to grab his face and kiss him again.

“Tsukki… why did you…” Their faces were still so close together. The blonde’s gaze glided along the boy’s speckled cheeks. He would stand there and count every single freckle if he could.

“You said 'make me’, so I did.” Tsukishima stated with a tone suggesting that this was obvious. Yamaguchi’s legs were visibly quivering and threatening to give out under him. “Like I said... it's not a big deal. Don't make it one.” He adjusted his glass and continued walking. He felt his heart beating twice as fast as his footsteps.

“Tsu… Tsukki” Tsukishima was admittedly panicked when he heard a trembling voice from behind him, convinced that Yamaguchi must be perturbed or even disgusted. Normally being the type of person to carefully think things through before making decisions, he had acted on a whim and made his best friend upset in the process. Would he ever be able to forgive him?

When he looked back at the dark-haired boy however, he found a forced frown on a madly flushed face. His true feelings were still a mystery to Tsukki behind this expression.

“I-if the person I like suddenly kisses me, of course I'm gonna make a big deal out of it!” Yamaguchi blurted out loudly and carelessly without regard for the volume of his voice. Tsukishima lunged forward and clamped his hand over his friend’s mouth to shush him.

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed vehemently before releasing his grip on the other’s face. “And just… don’t call me Kei in front of anyone else.”

Yamaguchi was blushing and beaming, “You’ll call me Tadashi, then. Right?”

Tsukki grimaced and prepared to deny him, but those wide eyes staring at him so hopefully broke him down.

“T…Tada… shi.” Saying that name like this, the reality of his current position was setting in. The blood finally rushed to his face. He could feel it and he _knew_ the other would able to see it.

“You have to say it properly.” he pretended to pout. It really got on Tsukki’s nerves that Yamaguchi had taken over control of the situation. The boy he knew in elementary and middle school had changed; they both had changed.

“Tadashi.” He mumbled with an irritated frown, but Yamaguchi smiled and seemed to be satisfied with it. “Ok, are you happy now? Let’s go home, it’s getting late.” He tightened his fist around his bag strap and started down the street.

Yamaguchi barely contained his laughter while pointing in the opposite direction. “Kei, you’re going the wrong way!”


End file.
